Decisions
by JezRoll
Summary: Jonas is torn between telling the truth about what happened to Daniel and supporting the other scientists.


Hey Every one!! I just watched this Episode today and I wanted to cry. I know Daniel didn't really die, he "ascended" but I miss him just the same. Granted with out him leaving, there is no Jonas and , consequently, no basis for this fic, but still. 

So this fic is about what Jonas is thinking when he's debating with himself over whether or not to tell the truth about what happened to Daniel. I hope you enjoy reading, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Stargate Universe or pertaining to the Stargate Franchise, I don't get paid to use them, I simply enjoy writing. 

Now, on to the fic… 

Jonas sat at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. He wasn't sure what to do now. Should he tell the truth and betray those he had come to admire and respect? Or should he keep silent and allow a good man's name to be ruined forever? If he told, then all the other scientists he was working with would view him as a traitor, but if he didn't then everyone would think Dr. Jackson had committed a crime that he wasn't guilty of. Colonel O'Neill's words burned in his mind. "_I'm not gonna let you tarnish his name." _The man from Earth had said. _"My government will admit Daniel is guilty over my dead body." _

"What do you want from me?" Jonas had asked.

__

"Just tell the Truth." 

The truth? Could he tell the truth? Would they even believe him without the other scientists to back him up?

Something else that O'Neill had said just wouldn't stop repeating itself in Jonas' mind. _"You and your buddies are lying cowards trying to cover up for your own incompetence." _ Was the man right? Was he just a coward? 

"Jonas?" A voice brought him out of his reverie. Jonas looked up to find his father studying him, a questioning expression on the older man's face. "Are you alright? You've seemed somewhat… preoccupied ever since you came home today." 

Jonas took a deep breath. He wanted to tell his father, really he did, but he knew he wasn't permitted. So he let the breath out slowly. Several moments went by before he was able to speak. "Papa, if you knew something that could either ruin some one's reputation or save it, depending on whether or not you told, what would you do?" 

Jason Quinn stared at his son for several long minutes before sitting down in the chair across from him. "What do mean?" 

"If some one you knew was accused of doing something he didn't do, and you knew the truth. But if you tell you'll be betraying the trust some of the people closest to you, and the other man is almost a stranger." Jonas looked up at his father, his eyes hopeful. His father had always given him sound advice.

Jason sighed. "That's a hard question to answer, Jonas," he said. "On the one hand you have the people you trust and admire, but on the other you have the truth that could make all the difference to a stranger. But, think for a moment what it would be like to be that man. Would you want the truth to be told?"

Jonas shifted his gaze back down to the table. "You think I should tell." 

The older man raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. I don't even know entirely what we're talking about. But I do know that you have a good heart, Jonas. And I trust you'll do the right thing." Jason patted his son's hand reassuringly before getting up and leaving the room. Jonas watched him go. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't know if he could do it. 

* * * * * * * * * 

Jonas peered down the corridor, making certain that no one was there. Quickly he entered a room, closing the door softly behind him. Leaning against the door for support, he took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. 

He had told the truth about what happened. It had taken all of the courage he possessed, but he had done it. The response had shocked him. It almost seemed as if they didn't care. Dr. Jackson had saved millions of lives, including theirs, and yet they were still perfectly happy to let him die dishonored. They would let him take the blame. 

He looked down at the box he held. He had sneaked a small amount of the precious Naquadria out of the research lab that morning. He only hoped that it would be enough for the people of Earth to use. If only they could find some way to make those shields Colonel O'Neill had spoken of, it would be a greater asset to his people than any bomb would be. 

Jonas stepped away from the door, slowly approaching the dialing devise. His hands shook as he pressed the engraved rectangles. He pressed the round orange button in the middle and the Gate sprung to life, shooting out a cloud of blue energy. Remembering what he had been told of the Iris that protected Earth's Stargate, he flipped on the communications radio that was in the room. 

"This is Jonas Quinn of Kelowna, I would like to come through the gate to see you." He said, trying his best to keep the nervousness from his voice. Several long minutes went be before a response came. They had given him permission to come through. Taking a deep breath he approach the gate. He knew he may never be able to come home again, but he didn't care, he knew what had to be done. After a moment's hesitation, he stepped through. 

* sniff* Poor Jonas. I'm just glad he did the right thing though! (like he would have done the wrong one) well, I hope y'all enjoyed. I remind you again, review!! Let me know what you think^_^


End file.
